funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship/Erzmeister
I would like to apply for adminship on this wiki. Erzmeister 19:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Erm - I'd recommend you list why you want to be an admin, your qualifications, etc. But I'd like to say that I feel you could use adminship well, and I'm leaning towards Support. TimerootT • C • 20:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::No support, for two reasons: one, you haven't made many edits here at all: only uploading achievement images. Two, for personal reasons, I really hate you. You've been banned from OrbMore, and even after that you went on to troll the CBox as an anonymous user. I seriously doubt you can handle adminship well. Sorry. 19118219 Talk 06:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::It is not your business, if I mess around with OrbMore for various personal reasons. And I got over 500 edits, sure you have over 3.8k, but as an admin you are bound to be doing more edits than a non admin.Erzmeister 09:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::One, the thing about OrbMore isn't something one should be doing at all. If you're messing with OrbMore, then how do we know you're not gonna mess with the admin powers here? (You never stated any reason for wantin to be admin, so I naturally assumed you'd want it to mess around with, as that is how I know you'd do on OrbMore) Also, I'm not saying that 500 edits isn't a lot, but the lowest editcount among all the current admins, at this point, is 1,700 (Vimescarrot). If you do end up becoming an admin, fine. But bear in mind that we can remove your powers. 19118219 Talk 10:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you ever see me messing around on this wiki yet? If I wanted to do that I would know plenty of other ways without being an admin here. If you really need reasons for why I want to be an admin, I might post it later when I am done with RL stuff. 12:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'm inclined to oppose this right off the bat because he doesn't seem to be taking this seriously. "Well maybe I'll post my reasons when I feel like it" is the impression I'm getting here. Not the attitude of someone after a responsible role, I feel. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I'm only an admin because I founded the wiki. For a fair comparison, you should get the next-lowest edit count. :The next lowest is OrbFu, with 2,171 edits. 19118219 Talk 14:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) A few further observations; there is no reason for an admin to make significantly more edits than a non-admin. Your statement claiming this implies you don't fully understand the admin role. Two: your personality and character are our business, in much the same way as a criminal record is the business of a prospective employer. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::I did not say that I will post my reasons when I feel like it, but when I got my real life things done, after all real life is not less important than this site. It's true that the edit count of admnis does not have to be higher than of non admins, but the admins usually spend more time on this wiki, which should lead to a higher edit count, unless they only remove spam and vandalism. Non admnis usually dont feel like they are "in charge" of this wiki, so they end up doing less edits, too. 15:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::If you can't express succinctly why you think you need to be an admin then why are you applying? I assume you can't because that paragraph must have taken a while to type. I'm also somewhat bemused by your reasoning on edit counts. It's not that admins spend more time on the site, but rather than unless someone is contributing a lot to the site they're unlikely to need admin permissions. OrbFu 15:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually it did not take long at all to type that and it seems I was right about what I told Timeroot yesterday. 16:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::(He told me that Aik Hui hated him) Yes, Erzmeister, you told me that Aik Hui hated you. Frankly, I never visit OrbMore, and I've never heard of CBox, so I can't judge that... but you'd made it sound as if it was an ungrounded dislike. My support wanes, but I'd still vote in favor. He does know the wiki well, and I feel he has the decent character needed. I do agree his edit count is low, but it's been efficient; hardly any small, minor edits. If you consider that I'd only been here for 6 months when I became admin, Aik Hui 3 and a half, and Quartic only 3, and Erzmeister has been here for a year, it's not too bad. And finally, if someone wanted to "mess" around with admin powers, they have a wiki for that. Maybe if he were to spend some time there, and show that he understands the tools, we would all be a bit more accepting. TimerootT • C • 16:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just had a look at that page and it seems I will have to request adminship there to be able to test those admin tools.Erzmeister 16:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, but they give to anyone who asks. I requested adminship there once, I think... I got it, within 1 hour, no questions asked. TimerootT • C • 17:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I too would like to see more information on why you want admin tools. So far it doesn't seem like you've given us much to base our decision on, which makes me inclined to oppose. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'd like to stay anonymous at the moment and say that I oppose your request for adminship. You're not a very nice person on OrbMore, as 1911 has said, and you could abuse these powers here as well. There is no reason that you can just come along and say 'I wanna be a mod' after you did all of those things outside of FOWiki. And from what I have heard, you do not always achieve your FunOrb achievements legitimately, and if this is true, it only puts the adminship further from reach. Although I don't know you as well as others here, you're definitely not getting my vote for this role. ::As an admin of OrbMore, who has dealt with all of this, I feel my input may be wanted. Erzmeister had his forum account banned for: Threatening to evade bans, if we were to ban him (which he did eventually); Trying to get OrbMore removed from the fansite list, by reporting us for adverts we had on the site (which we had a thread to report adverts on); he also ignored mod requests to stop spamming, numerous times. After being banned, he went for a day or so, then came back spamming. We banned him, but then he just changed his IP, because he really must have no life and he can do that all day. One of the things I do remember, and I think you may enjoy having a read of this next bit, Erzmeister was racist towards our lovable 19118219. I'm not going to repeat what he said, that's Aik's place to, but yeah, he's trolled a lot, and it was only until we got Zezima (aka Pest Control) in, he buggered off, and I'm guessing he's come here. The legitimacy of his achievements on FunOrb is also something to question. I shall leave it at this though. Curtiee 08:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::LOL. 19118219 Talk 09:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::My thoughts exactly. Anyway, good luck with the adminship, Erz (; :::::I registered on OrbMore with the sole purpose of messing around there, unlike here where I planned to help to make it an even better page. But if you dont want me here I will leave completly and stop making any useful edits nor would I ever recommand this site to anyone again.Erzmeister 11:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think even Aik has said that he doesn't want you here. What nearly everyone is saying is that there doesn't appear to be any reason to give you admin rights. Since you still haven't even tried to make a case for why you want them, I'm also going to oppose giving them to you, but at the same time expressing my hope that you'll continue to make useful contributions to the wiki. OrbFu 11:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::It does seem like a waste of time to mention my reasons after several people opposed already. I would also like to add that I can assure that none of my achievements or scores were gained with hack, cheat or other kind of 3rd party programs.Erzmeister 11:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh Mr 122.108.102.27 = Mythik Mastr or Mythik Orber, busted :)Erzmeister 12:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with OrbFu - I don't see anyone saying they don't want you to continue editing here in a constructive manner. However, you haven't given any of us any solid reasons why you should be given admin rights, and I don't think you'll see many supports unless you do so. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) User has given no explanation for request and appears to be responding to questions with hostility. I see no reason to feed the troll. Any objections to closing this now? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, close away :D Curtiee 15:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I dont see where I have been hostile...Erzmeister 15:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, here are some of my reasons, why I want to become admin. Maybe you still remember the annoying situation when Ultimate Pwnage was discovered? Mega Lamb, myself, and some others agreed on not telling what it was for a few weeks. Someone however decided to post it, resulting in a posting and hiding war on how to achieve it. I often check this site (usually a few times a day even if I do not do any edits) and I would have been able to take needed action in that case. It took quite some time before Quartic was able to lock it (no offence Quartic). As said before, my posts might be short, yet they’re powerful. I achieve everything legit, if you don’t agree on that, fine by me, you’re free to think what you want. It results in the same thing though, no matter what: I have the images for the achievements, I can post some tips where needed (feel free to tell me if you want me to add a tips for achievements I got). And that’s what this site is largely about I thought: giving the visitors help where needed and where possible. I also might not make the most edits, but they are usually of a good quality. I could do more edits, but I like to give other users the possibility to make some contributions, too. After all a wiki is not living from the edits of a few selected people.Erzmeister 19:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if I recount what we've heard... people from OrbMore saying he trolls; he says he went to OrbMore specifically to troll, and would never do the same here. Admins say he has low edit count, he says he makes high quality edits. People from OrbMore say his legitimacy is questionable, but no evidence and a possible bias. And the motivation he states sounds like what you'd want; helping the wiki, and giving an example. It's true that will almost certainly not troll, as I've think building up a legitimate edit count in the high hundreds to just gain adminship and give one days nuisance... would be impractical. Frankly, I feel maybe we should just give him rollback, wait 3 weeks or so, and re-review. Then, if he seems to behaving properly, we could (maybe) give him admin rights. A rollback can't do any permanent harm, it's undone very easily. The only permanent damage that an admin can do is permanently delete a page (yes, it's possible - image all revisions of Arcanists, including the current one, gone.) I won't say how, just that it is possible for and admin to permanently delete a page. But if he can rollback without trolling in any way, I don't see any major problems. Does anyone object to rollback; Remember that it can always be removed immediately. Finally, Curtiee and Aik Hui, could one of you please provide a link to a forum thread with an example of him trolling, and evidence that his achievements aren't legit? It would help us understand what was going on. Thank you. TimerootT • C • 20:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Looking back at the revision history of Ultimate Pwnage, I protected the page 2 hours 50mins after the information was first placed on the page, and 15mins after it was clear that an edit war was taking place. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::well quite some time is relative. what might seem like a short time to you could be long for othersErzmeister 20:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to point out that there is probably a significant amount of bias from anyone who says that Person X's achievements were received unfairly. It's of my opinion that such an accusation should not be considered evidence against him. Also, as an admin of OrbMore, I'd like to point out that his trolling was on our chat. Our chat is temporarily down and we like to wipe the history every couple days to save space, so we don't have text evidence. He admitted it though, so...I guess it's kind of a moot point. (Though, what does it say about a person's character if he goes to places specifically to cuase trouble and troll? As biased as I may be in this situation, not the person I'd like running the community Wiki.) Papeh 22:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I did not admit it. Some people who impersonated me on the OrbMore chat inscenated that. If you have anything to discuss with me you might want to talk to me in MSN, my msn email is the same I used to register here.Erzmeister 12:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::We can view IPs. We know it was you. We tried talking civil to you, but you just spammed. Another thing I'd like to add... ¥ on OrbMore spent most of his day finishing off the ADB for us. He never asked for anything in return. I don't see why not being an admin means you can't contribute to the wiki just as much. Surely if they thought your edits were good enough, they would nominate you as an admin? Curtiee 13:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sure you can view IPs, but the mods/admins did nothing to remove the impersonating, since you were amused by it Erzmeister 13:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No, Mr Erz, guests don't have any "impersonation protection", as we call it. They're a guest, and it's their choice if they're a guest or not, so we don't "protect a guest's name". If you were to not be impersonated, maybe you shouldn't have been banned..? Anyway, I don't want to turn this into an OrbMore vs Erz thread request thingy, but I'm just giving my opinion. ::Actually, Curtiee, I wouldn't expect you to know this (being hardly ever on the wiki) but it's almost always the person themself who nominates; some people consider it slightly rude if you nominate someone besides yourself. Same goes for bureaucrat. TimerootT • C • 15:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't consider it rude if someone nominated another editor - in fact it would be a point in the nominated editor's favour for me. Of course the nominated editor would have to accept the nomination too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, Timeroot, I was actually a lurker when OrbFu was nominated for admin by Quartic. So don't try to say things when you don't know HOW I ROLL FOO'. Anyway, with you not being on OrbMore, I'm guessing you won't know the other side to Erz, the spammy, flamey Erz? Curtiee 15:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I retract the comment. I guess, after checking back, I was thinking of Wikipedia. :P TimerootT • C • 16:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm going to have to vote against. 5jncarn 00:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :it would help if you would give a reason. Erzmeister 09:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::That is pretty sad, he found what account used my IP adress when I wanted to stay anonymous. That definitely doesn't help you in your adminship request, since enough people already think you spend your days on the computer. Either give up now, or more people will oppose your request. It's not going to get any easier, now is it? Mythix. :::You didn't . If you really want to post something anonymously then create a spare account - although it's much better all round if you're willing to make your statements publicly and take responsibility for them. OrbFu 12:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, it took less than 2min to find out :PErzmeister 14:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Notice of Intent I (or Vimescarrot) will close this rfa soon. If anyone has anything more to add, please do so. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Since no one has added anything recently, this RFA is closed. At the current time there appears to be a consensus not to promote Ezmeister. I feel that Timeroot's suggestion to give Erzmeister rollback makes sense, so I have done so. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC)